Hot Snow
by lady of the lemons
Summary: James and Lily 7th year to after graduation they have a 'friendship' that leads them to split up what happens when they move into the same block of flats?
1. Before they meet

Hi Ya this is my fan fic enjoy!  
  
HOT SNOW  
  
"Lily?" questioned Annabella Smith, a pretty 17 year old with shoulder length chestnut hair and big hazel eyes, about 5"7.  
"No." replied Lilly Evans, a Beautiful 17 year old. Beautiful was the only word for it. She had dark red hair, emerald green wide eyes and stood at about 5"8.5.  
"No?" said Annabella with a questioning look on her face.  
"Yes." Lilly said still not looking up from the homework she was doing.  
"Yes, ok. Come on."  
"What?"  
"You said yes, so now you have to come with me to the lake this afternoon."  
"I said 'yes' to confirm I said 'no' and I will not go down to the lake on a frezzing cold afternoon to watch you snog the face off your lover boy, Annabella." The lake was the place she and her friends Keller, Maria, Xander, Oz and, of course, Annabella ,aka Bella.  
"You're such a bore Lily. It's the Christmas holidays you should be having fun. Head Girl is just so above fun." Annabella sighed dramatically sweeping a hand over her forehead and down her smooth shiny hair.  
Lily rolled her eyes at Annabella's show. "I can't go you know that. I have a mountain of homework left AND then I have the rounds to make. I just don't have the time."  
"A) homework is left to the last week of holidays. B) you can take one night off from James, he wont die if you leave him waiting for five minuets. C) this is your first Christmas here and I will make it special." Annabella said this so firmly it left very little room for argument. Very being the key word.  
"A) homework is to be done at the beginning of the holidays so it is out the way. B) I have go get James from the library so I wont be late and he will properly forget if I don't go get him. C) it will be special weather I go down to the lake or not."  
"I'm not going to get through to you am I?"  
"No now go so I can get on with my homework!"  
"O.K., O.K. I'm gone." With that Annabella got up and wondered down to the lake were their group of friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(In the library)  
"Why do I have to be here?" Sirus asked. He was tall, 6"5, and handsome with black hair to the shoulders which were broad and a pretty boy face he tried to make bad pretty boy, but failed.  
"We have to get are homework done at the start of the holidays so we have the rest for the fun stuff." Answered Remus with out Evan looking up for his book. He was not as tall as Sirus, 6"3, with sandy hair, and a tired look on him, big brown eyes and broad shoulders.  
"Have to go pee." Said James getting up. He was the tallest, 6"6, black messy hair, blue eyes and broad shoulders.  
"Well that is just yummy." Said Peter. The shortest, 5"9, watery blue eyes and mousy hair. "Tell Lily I'll meet her in the entrance hall when she comes, and can you take my books back to my room?" James asked.  
"Yer no fret now go pee before you do it in your pants." Answered Sirus, still being bored.  
With that James got up and walked. Five seconds later Lily came up open her mouth to speak but before any sound came out Sirus said "he'll meet you in the entrance hall."  
With a thanks she walked out again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that is all for to day to morrow (or the next day I have time) James and Lily meet. You will learn about their 'friendship' and how they think about each other.  
See you soon love you loads fairy of lemon lollypops 


	2. Now you see her

"This isn't the entrance hall you know." Lily said sarcastically rolling her eyes.  
  
"But you know were to come didn't you." James said raping his arms around her small curvy waste.  
  
"Um hm." Was the only response he got as she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his lips down to cover hers. Lily skilfully slid her tongue into his mouth and grinned when she herd him groan. Suddenly she pulled away when he was getting into the kiss. He opened his eyes at the loss of contact. By the time he had regained his senses Lily was walking out the door of the old transfiguration classroom.  
  
They did have the rounds in silence because James was still thinking about the kiss Lily gave him and Lily did not want to stop him thinking as he did it so rarely.  
  
"We're not talking." Stated James.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Answered Lily rolling her eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You look cute when you're thinking and you were thinking."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're doing it now."  
  
"I'm only thinking how nice it would be to run my hands though your lovely dark red, soft, silky hair." James was to busy staring at her hair and how soft he remembered it being that his fingers tingled. He was so busy thinking that he did not notice she had lead him in to the charms classroom. That was till she shut the door, turned around and looked him the eyes. Her next move surprised James, but only in a good way. Lily sat on a desk put her hands up his shirt and rapped her legs around his waste.  
  
"It's the only thing you touch."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. If you weren't my guardian angel you would not be here, and we can't have that now can we."  
  
"Damn no." Lily un-rapped legs and was off the desk in one swift movement. 'Take what you get when you can, Potter. You know she can't love you back' James thought. But in did not stop him loving her or wanting her to be move than kiss only girlfriend. James did not bother asking he know the rules and they basically said that he was not allowed to touch her intimately or fall in love with her.  
  
Lily was James's guardian angel, he was meant to do something amazing and she was meant to make sure it happens. Late sixth year when he asked her out the rules came into play. That was when he found out about the whole 'guardian angel' thing. By then it was to late he was head over heals in love with her and no one could ever know, not even her. Especially not her. At least it brought her to him, Lily always knew when he needed her and just what to do. She was as good a friend as Sirus, if not better some times.  
  
Lily was standing by the door, she looked over and said "come on we need to finish the rounds." James sighed and ran a hand through his jet black messy hair. 'If only you knew have much I love you' Lily thought 'it would ease your pain, I would ease your pain. But I need a sign, any kind of sign.' They finished the rest of the rounds in silence and Lily only gave James a kiss on the cheek good bye at the door to her Head Girl room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Life is a joke. Why on Earth did I ever do this job?' Lily asked herself.  
  
'You didn't ASK for it, this was the next job when you got turn away from the gates of Haven.' Said a little voice inside her head, 'and you shouldn't have fallen in love with him.' It scaled, but she knew it was right.  
  
Lily had had 12 past lives in which she had tried to help James do what he was meant to. Each time something went wrong and he didn't. Though she didn't know what it was he was meant to do he must not of done it because she came back every time she died. Lily remembered parts of each life so she could 'learn from mistakes'. But she didn't remember her first live.  
  
She would come back to the same set of parents, same house, same sister and same sisters boyfriend. But in different times, with different people around them. She had grown to love her parents and the house but she never liked Petunia her sister or Vernon her sisters boy friend/husband.  
  
But this was the first time she fallen it love with James and she liked it. The warm feeling of his arms around her, or his kisses and the way her tummy flops and hart flutters when he is around. Her parents, who she did really love were killed by Voldermolt because of her love. But she couldn't stop loving him, it felt so right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James walked slowly across the mini common room to his room and took his robes off getting into bed in his boxers without brushing his teeth. James thought of the feel of having Lily's legs around him, kissing him and touching him. This cause a stir in him, but that was the point. He thought about what it would be like to touch her, run his hands all over her. How she swung her hips when she walked. Licked her lips when she talked. The way her hair swished when she left it down. He was now fully erect and let his hand drift down while thinking of all the things he could do to her.  
  
After he was done he did a spell to clean up. After spending the whole day with her tease me games James needed a little relief.  
  
He didn't think Lily was a saint of innocence. He though Lily was not a virgin. She didn't sleep around but she didn't stay still long 2/3 boyfriends a year, since half way though fifth year. James had kept himself unkissed till her so there was not way he could not a virgin. He wanted her to be his first, so this was all he got. His hand.  
  
James sat and thought about how he felt. He loved her with all his hart and soul. Had done since fifth year. She was his reason for living and he would do anything for. 


	3. She's still there

Lily was wearing a semi-see-through black night gown that came up to mid-thigh and no underwear. She walked into James's room and got in bed with him. She snuggled into him and he still asleep rapped his arm around her.  
  
"I love you, Lily." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered back. 'As good a sign as any.' Lily thought that if she came into his room when he was half asleep he may give her the sign she was waiting for. He did.  
  
"James, sweetie, I love you and I want you."  
  
At that James' eyes shoot open and stared at her. 'This must be dream. It's to good to be true.' He thought it was it had been many times before. But instead this was different Lily looked shy. Nerves almost.  
  
"What about the rules?" stupid question he yelled mentally.  
  
"You always tell me rules are there to be broken." Here she gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "And they weren't mine to begin with."  
  
Lily kissed him full on the lips hiding nothing of the passion she felt for him, or the love. She turn them so he was lying on top of her.  
  
"You can touch me now. Show me how much you love. Do what you always wanted to do to me. Don't hold back." Lily said in a husky whisper. As she run her hands over his chest. Kissing, niberlling, sucking and licking on his ear.  
  
"You don't know what you do to me. How you make me feel." He replied in whisper just as husky. Just holding her not responding to how good this felt.  
  
"I can guess." She whispered pushing her hips into his erection he didn't even realise he had. But once he did he couldn't stop himself. James rubbed his hips into her pining her on the bed as his hands found her breasts. He groaned as he worked over them.  
  
Feeling his power, and hands, over her Lily gasped and moaned willing him on. His hands left her breasts and started running up down her sides. Leaving a tingerlling on her skin and his hands. He kissed his way down her neck and over to the low cut top of her night gown.  
  
Lily gasped as his hands went down and under her night gown. She scrunched up her eyes as his hands played over her stomach.  
  
"Can I?" he asked.  
  
"Please, James, stop teasing. I love you and all but please stop teasing."  
  
It was going fast within 3 minutes from entering his room she was under him wearing nothing. He was so lustful he needed her and now. His hands and lips were everywhere. She pulled down his boxers and tugged them off. The way he was making her feel was to much if she didn't get any relief soon she felt like she would die.  
  
Pushing down on him hard and deep she let out a low moan, but it was nothing to match his. Taking her lead he started thrusting, getting harder and deeper with each flick. Lily pushed back just as hard willing more which he seemed happy to give.  
  
She started to clench her inner muscles, tensing up, pulling him in. with the next stroke they both came. Coming off the others orgasm.  
  
They stayed there, glazed in sweat, holding each other till they fell asleep whispering "I love you"'s in the other ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Random short scene but it will make sense.  
  
Loadsa love  
  
fairy of lemon lollypops 


	4. Now she's gone

Hi sorry about this but I was talking to my friend, Christina, and she gave me some really good ideas. And I don't know how to take it any thing off, only put on. Anyway, moving on, here's the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beep Beep. Beep Beep.  
  
James groaned and rolled over expecting to find Lily. She was not there. His eyes shot open as his face rolled onto something hard, smooth and cold. It was a note:  
  
James, I'm sorry about this. I've been called home. I may not see you till after graduation.  
Lily.  
  
James groaned as he fell back on his bed. 'Was I that bad.' Was the only thought that was running through his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flash back (well going back in time but no one is remembering)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily felt a light taping on her left shoulder and snuggled closer to James to try and get away from it.  
  
"Lily?" A voice that sounded familiar called "Lily?"  
  
Lily moaned and said in responses "go away."  
  
"Can't unless your with me."  
  
Lily looked up into a pair of golden eyes ad brown hair that reached the floor.  
  
"I've been naughty haven't I?" Lily giggled.  
  
"Yes now come on you can leave him a note."  
  
"Ok ok I'm coming. What an I meant to say?" Lily got up and put on his cloths that smelt of him.  
  
"That you've gone and properly wont see him again till after school?"  
  
"Your so much help aren't you, Keller."  
  
"If you say so, it was only the truth."  
  
"Whatever. Come on lets go." Lily mumbled, it was to early in the morning and she packed all James's cloths (it being his bedroom and all) by mistake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
back to the present time with Lily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was staring out of the window of a blue car. (I don't know any makes, sorry.) She was thinking about what happened last night. It had been amazing. He had been amazing. It had also been fast. Neither of them had been able to keep control. But that was half the fun. His touch had sparked something off and no matter hard she tried to make their first time slow and special, it didn't work and in the end Lily had just given in. She pressed her forehead against the cold glass and try every hard to keep control of her breathing.  
  
"You ok?," called Keller from the fount drivers set.  
  
"Headache," lied Lily. She didn't want Keller to know what was going through her mind.  
  
Lily was sitting in back with the bags, not that there were that many. She wondered what she was going to do, how she was going to cope with the thought of never seeing James again. But as hard she may try Lily couldn't even begin to imagine what live would be like with out him. 


End file.
